


Bucky and Bulk a True Bromance Story

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Bruce, Bucky and the Hulk all have mental personality issues so they bonded over those select issues. This is their adventure as they deal with over bearing wives, friends and coworkers.





	Bucky and Bulk a True Bromance Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if any of you have read Loving you from afar then you know I said a vacation trip would be my next fic. Technically it still will be I had already started chapter's one and two of this highly moronic Crack fic so I post chapter one now. This was originally a bad joke between my dad and I so to get him to stop I actually started to write this. I will be open to suggestions for future events throughout this story. This is my first crack fic so I hope you all enjoy and I hope you leave a comment with a suggestion on what should happen next.

Today as I tried to work with the other guy he put up one hell of a struggle. My wife came by during the tests. Of course she kept distracting me with her charm. After she left Bucky came by. I am grateful for Bucky he is very understanding of my predicament as a result of the code words that trigger the winter soldier. As I try and work things out with the Hulk I worry that I am spending too much time trying to work with the Hulk that my relationship is with my wife is slowly slipping away. Bucky, bless his heart is so understanding of my plight.

“Bruce are you ever actually leaving you lab. I would like to see you occasionally. After all we are married.” I internally groaned and looked at the clock. It read 1:15. I left my lab and walked towards the elevator that would take me to my private floor. The bonus I would have to say of being in a secret marriage while living in Avengers’ tower is twice as much space. Although I could never figure out why my wife refuses to let me tell anyone we are married according to her I am the biggest spoiler ever. Finally making it to my floor I traveled through the kitchen and living room until I reached my door. I pulled it open walked towards my bed and collapsed. I smiled when I saw her smile at me. She pulled me closer and fell back to sleep. I fell into a dreamless sleep not soon after. The next morning I awoke to find that she had already went to the kitchen. When I walked in my kitchen I saw some of the other Avengers standing in my kitchen drinking coffee. I try to keep a level expression but was not succeeding.

“Good morning where you guys on my floor and how did you get in?” I looked towards my wife but she just shrugged. Steve was the first to answer.

“Well the common floor is out of coffee and the only time someone truly goes on Nat’ floor is when they're extremely desperate. We were all out of office so we chose to come to the guy other then Stark that seems to have an endless supply of coffee. You.” That earned them a sigh. Okay next time please text me or something so I don’t have a heart attack this early in the morning.”

“Well, Barnes, Steve, and I plan on going grocery shopping later we just needed our morning revival drink.”

“Okay. that explains three of you why is Nat here though?” I gave her a pointed look.

“Well Bruce I am here because I needed to be in the company of a person who hasn’t lost their actually intellect. Bird Brain over there is here because he followed me.”

“Okay I'm going to my lab. Take the coffee grounds with you I have more. But before you just give me a cup since you already have a pot made.” I was handed a steaming cup of coffee black by Natasha. I wanted everyone but my wife leave the room. I turned towards her and asked, “What would you like for breakfast.” Seeing as she had just returned from going to get another cup of coffee from the pot that the other five had left in here.

“I guess I will have a kiss, a fruit salad, and a granola bar.”

I heartily chuckled at her first request. I leaned in; kissed her; turned and walked towards the fridge. When I got there I pulled out the pre-made fruit salad I had already prepped. Then grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet next to the fridge. I set them in front of her and made myself a bowl of cheerios. We ate with little talking and after we had finished she walked towards the door and left. I followed her leaving with my eyes and decided it was time to get ready for the day. I hopped in the shower and when I was done I got dressed and headed towards the elevator. Upon entering the doors closed and I was in the lift next to Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> For those folks who actually read all of the relationship tags it seems that Bruce Banner is in a relationship with the Hulk. To avoid any confusion as to why it says he has a wife that he actually interacts with he is not married to the Hulk. By chapter three there will be an explanation as to why I used that tag. I hoped you enjoyed reading my first crack fic.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. The more kudos the less passive aggressive my requests will be. That's all for now.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
